Victorious
by Delacour6
Summary: It's the Hogwarts graduation for Hermione's year, but neither she or Harry are very happy about it. Little do they know, they are about to lose something they hold very dear to them...
1. Default Chapter

Victorious   
A/N: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, no me.  
  
It was typical that the day of my graduation would be a rainy one. Harry didn't seem to mind. He wasn't looking forward to it with or without the rain. I felt really sorry for him. He hadn't said it, because he probably didn't want to worry me. You know, I get psyched out when it comes to this type of thing. I knew he didn't want to leave Hogwarts. It was the best place he had ever been. Ron and I had had enough trouble prying him out of his chair in the common room just a few minutes ago, and prying him out of his chair when his name was called would be ten times harder. I groaned. Harry's name had been called. Luckily, he just slipped right out of his chair without a word. It was so typically Dumbledore to go in backwards alphabetical order. I saw Ron standing next to Harry up behind Dumbledore. He grinned at me. I smiled back.   
"Granger, Hermione," Dumbledore called.  
I jumped. It seemed that he had just called Harry's name. I wasn't ready. With a start, I realized that I felt the same way as Harry. I really wasn't ready. I stood up slowly, and trudged up to stand next to Parvati.  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
"I'm fine... Why?"  
"You seemed sad, that's all."  
She'd noticed. I wondered if Ron had noticed. He was the only one who seemed glad to be out of school. Soon, Dumbledore dismissed us to our seats.   
"You have all been wonderful students. It was a pleasure to have you here, at Hogwarts." he said, smiling. "I would like it very much if Mr. Longbottom and Miss Granger might come stand here by me."  
What could he want? Had I done something wrong? After Neville had finally made it all the way towards Dumbledore without falling over his Robes, Dumbledore turned towards him.   
"Neville, I would like to ask you a question. Our Herbology teacher, Professor Sprout, has resigned. Would you care to take her place?" he asked.  
Neville let out a squeal of excitement. "Yes!" he replied.  
"Thank you, Neville. That's very kind of you. Welcome to the Hogwarts staff!"  
In their seats, I could see Ron and Harry beaming and giving him the thumbs up sign.   
"You may return to your seat," Dumbledore shouted over the thunderous applause.  
I knew what was coming next.  
"Hermione, you probably know what I am going to ask you," the old man said in a serious voice. "And you probably know that I have planned to ask you ever since your first week here."  
I nodded, feeling oddly sick.  
"Would you like to fill in the place for Defense Against the Dark Arts?"  
I could see Snape glaring at me to my right. "Professor Dumbledore," I said in a squeaky voice. Don't cry! Whatever you do, don't cry! My mind raced furiously. "As wonderful as that sounds..." my voice trailed off. Snape was practically glowing with anticipation. "I don't really want to. Last night, I thought that was the one and only thing I ever wanted. But just now, I thought of something better. However, I thought of an idea you might like."  
Dumbledore nodded, knowingly.  
"Maybe, Professor Snape would like that job?" I finished.  
Snape was looking at me as if he couldn't believe I could say such a thing.  
"Very well. Severus, do you want the job?"  
Snape was now beaming at me. It felt very weird.  
"Sir," he began, "I would be honored."  
"Very well, that's settled," said Dumbledore as if nothing had happened. "Now, Miss Granger, if you choose it to be, this can be an entirely private subject, but I'm curious. What...?"  
"An auror."  
There was an unbelievable silence.  
I began to explain as quickly as I could, feeling for some reason that I must add an explanation, "When Mr. Crouch said I would make a good auror, I thought it sounded exactly like what I'd always wanted."  
"Hermione, I believe you will make a fine auror. And I myself will personally see to it that you become one."  
I felt so happy, I wanted to sing.  
I went back to my seat feeling wonderful. I laughed at the expression on Harry's face as I sat down on the seat next to him. Ron had an odd, dreamy expression on his face. Before I knew what was happening, he had whirled me out into the aisle and saying, "Hermione, will you marry me?"  
This had been the best day of my life. I opened my mouth to form the word, the word that would unite us together forever. But I never did. Just as we were about to become engaged, the door burst open. I screamed. So did everyone else. There was no mistaking that face. He slowly drifted past Snape, who was petrified with fear. He passed Professor McGonagall. He passed Hagrid. He stopped in front of Ron! I wanted to cry. We were going to die. I was half right. Voldemort raised his wand. I stood there, unable to move. Before I could even say yes to Ron, Yes, I will marry you, Yes, I love you, he screamed, "Avada Kedavra!"  
Ron flung me aside, and started to push me, I couldn't run. Therefore, neither could he. Before I knew what had happened, he lay on the ground, dead. For a moment there was silence. I fell to the ground, and blacked out.   
*************************************************************************  
When I awoke, I was not in a warm hospital bed. I was still heaped over Ron's dead body. I looked up. Harry was on the ground, obviously, he had fainted from the pain in his scar. But that wasn't what caught my eye first. The whole hall was gawking at Snape. The lights were out, and I could barely see him. He was standing over a body. Another person knocked out. I knew who's it was. I had always known that someday Harry would kill Voldemort, but I didn't care. I slowly stood up. No one noticed. I didn't know what I was doing. All I knew was that Voldemort was not dead, and if I had any say in it, he was going to be. I was now standing next to Snape.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"Harry fainted...I..."  
"He knocked out the dark lord single-handedly. We just have to hope that Harry wakes up before Voldemort does," Dumbledore explained.  
"Oh," was all I had to say.  
Suddenly, the most evil being in the universe leapt up. I was standing right next to him. I didn't even scream. I didn't know what was happening. I had no control over myself. I hated this creature. I loathed him. He had killed Ron. That was all I could think about. Harry walked up behind me. I looked at him, and we both knew. He smiled, and sat down on the ground, as if the problem were solved. No one else besides me understood. I began to laugh. Harry joined in. We got even more disbelieving looks.   
"You can do it. You're Hermione. The auror," Harry mouthed.   
I felt pure joy. Voldemort obviously felt confusion, because he didn't take out his wand to kill me.   
"Aurors kill dark wizards," Harry continued.  
I raised my wand. "Avada Kedavra!!!" So what if I went to Askaban? So what if I didn't get to be an auror. The only thing that mattered now was that this man died. And he did. And I lived victoriously ever after. So there.  
The End  
  
A/N: A sequel might be coming if I get asked for it.  



	2. Default Chapter

Part two: Justified  
A/N: If you thought part one should have been PG, tell me and I'll change it.   
  
I turned around. Everyone in the hall was staring. Harry was looking down at the dead body as if it were a trail of disgusting slime. I smiled. He smiled back, and we hugged.   
"You did it," he whispered.  
"I did," I whispered back.   
Dumbledore rose. "Well," he said. "Um... you are dismissed from Hogwarts. Uh, thanks for coming..."  
Simultaneously, the hall stood and walked out in complete silence. Harry and I were laughing uncontrollably. Dumbledore was gazing at us with an odd expression. Once we stopped laughing, we began to cry. We were sad. Desperately sad. I crossed the hall, knelt down beside Ron, and whispered, "Yes."  
It was an awkward moment. Finally, Dumbledore spoke.  
"Well, you two wait here. I need to discuss this with the minister of magic."  
Once Dumbledore had left the Great Hall, I started to cry again. "Harry. He can't be- he can't be-"  
"Hermione, are you okay?" he asked.  
"NO!" I screamed.  
Harry jumped, but he remained rooted to the spot. We stood in silence for at least a half hour. Pretty soon, Dumbledore came back in.  
He made it clear that I had just become an auror, and that I would not be sent to Askaban for performing the worst of the three unforgivable curses. "You two are ecscused," he said, and he left.   
Harry gave me one last hug, and then he left. I left through the other door.  
**************************************************************************  
It had been three years. I had killed eleven evil wizards, Ginny and Neville were married, Harry was the world's most popular seeker, and Ron was still dead. I felt dead, myself. And lonely. Very lonely. Little did I know that soon, someone unexpected would come into my life and fill it up with joy once again...  
  
The end of Part 2  
  
A/N: Like? Part three should be coming pretty soon.  



	3. Default Chapter

Part Three: The Dream Bench  
A/N: J.K. Rowling owns all the characters. I don't.  
  
Somehow, it turned out to be a bright, sunny day. That's something I wouldn't expect. But enough about the weather. I had gotten up at six, because I couldn't sleep. (As usual). I was out of the house at seven-thirty. No one was outside. I sat down on a bench to rest. Then, of all people, someone came and sat down next to the bench. I just stared.   
"I'm sorry, am I crowding you?" he asked.  
"No- no- it's just that... you look like someone. That's all," I replied.  
"Who?" he asked. "You know... you remind me of someone too, who you could easily be, and if you are, it would completely explain why you're staring at me right now."  
"Well, it is possible that you could be him. I guess there's really no reason why you shouldn't be him. I just haven't seen anyone I know for 13 years."  
"Hello, Hermione!" he exclaimed happily. "It's wonderful to see you."  
I smiled. "You too, Neville."  
We began to talk, and I was so happy, I felt almost as happy as when Ron had.... well, no need to discuss that. "How's Ginny?"  
"Oh, she's fine. Do you not live far from here? Ginny and I live just a block away," he babbled.  
"Really?! That's so wonderful! I live just two blocks that way! We live a block apart, Neville!"   
I was truly happy. Not only one person to talk to, but two! It was the end of loneliness.  
"You want to know who else lives around here? He lives just two houses away from us. In fact, he and Ginny are having tea right now!" Neville continued.  
"At eight in the morning???" I asked disbelievingly. "Who would do a crazy thing like that?"  
"I believe you just answered your own question by using the word crazy, Hermione."  
This was too much. I jumped up and hugged Neville so hard he could barely breathe. "Really?" I asked.   
"Really," he said. "Would you care to see him?"  
"Are you crazy??? Of course!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. "This has to be a dream! It can't be real! You, Ginny, and Harry all living right by me?"  
"Oh, yes. It is a dream." Neville laughed.   
**************************************************************************  
When I awoke, I wanted to kill something. I screamed, and got out of bed. I quickly got dressed, and left the house without eating breakfast. I should have known that the second happiest moment of my life would be a dream. When I reached the park bench, I sat down and waited. I doubted Neville would come, and I was right. But someone even more unexpected did.  
"Hello, Miss Granger."  
"H- hello, sir. How are you?"  
"I'm fine, thank you, dear."  
If you had told me that Snape would call me "dear" when I was thirty years old a 14 years earlier, I would have laughed. But, I did give him his dream job. It was still, however, weird.   
"Well, I must be going. Goodbye," and he left.  
I just sat there in shock. I couldn't believe it. Neither, apparently could the next man who sat down on the bench.  
*************************************************************************  
"Hermione! Are you crazy?" he asked.  
"Harry, I'm telling you. It's true. He called me 'dear.'" I insisted.  
"Whatever."  
"So... you'd better go."  
"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.  
"I'm fine," I lied.  
"Hermione, just tell me if something's wrong."  
"I'm fine."  
"Okay. My plane's leaving. I'd better go," he said.  
"Oh, and Harry!" I said.  
"You did great in your Quidditch match. I can't wait until you have to come here for another one. Bye!"  
He left. I was so sad. I had never felt lonelier. Five minutes after a Quidditch match. That was all.  
**************************************************************************   
A/N: You like? I do. Here's the rest. Sorry for cutting in.  
**************************************************************************  
Harry had come... and gone. I wished I was dead. I'm not just saying that. Well, I was an auror, of course. So, I decided to visit the ministry to see if there was a job to be done. Little did I know how big that job was. Once I got there, I was greeted by a worried Cornelius Fudge.  
"Hermione!" he hissed. "We have a big problem. We think it may be as big as a second Voldemort."  
I wished I was back on the "Dream Bench" right after he finished saying that.  
"I know you weren't the ideal person to ask to do this, but it's an emergency! You understand?" he hurried on.  
"I understand. That doesn't make me willing to take care of him," I replied in an unjustly harsh hiss.  
The minister of magic looked flustered. "Well, I'm sorry, I- THIS IS TOO MUCH! I QUIT!"  
There was a hushed silence. I calmly walked over to the telephone. "Yes. Can I speak to Ginny Longbottom, please?"  
There was a pause. "She's not available to- Is this Hermione?"  
"Yes. Why, Neville?"  
"Hermione- I'm so sorry. She's... dead."  
I just stood there in horror. "Neville, are you serious?"  
"Yes."  
"Thank you. Goodbye." I hung up the phone. "Mr. Fudge, Ginny Longbottom is not available to become the minister of magic, therefore, I ask that you do not quit."  
"All right, Hermione. Just go and take care of this man. He is needed here dead or alive."  
**************************************************************************  
After promising to rid the world of the man that was troubling it, I hurried home.   
"I can't believe it," I whispered to Crookshanks' daughter. "How could he? A second Voldemort is hard enough to believe, but Colin Creevey? Worshiper of the most famous good wizard in the world?"  
And I had to kill him. Kill him. I had to. So I would. Because I believed in revenge. Voldemort killed Ron, I killed Voldemort. Colin killed Ginny, now I had to continue the pattern. I wish I had never left the "Dream Bench."  
**************************************************************************  
A/N: Did I surprise you? Next part: Hermione falls in love, wins an award, and is visited by a terrible nightmare. I think it's gonna be the best part yet!  



	4. Default Chapter

Part 4: The Brightening of Darkness  
A/N: J. K. Rowling owns all except the plot, which I own. This is probably the best part so far.... Hope you like it! Oh, yeah, and my style of writing is either loved, or loathed, so feel free to express yourself in reviews, but if you hate it, don't overdo it.  
  
I didn't know what to do. Everyone besides Harry was either evil, crazy, or dead. Oh, how I hate that word! Dead. It sounds so ominous. Anyway, I knew I had a job to do, so I got started. I packed a small suitcase and walked a mile to the airport. It was a breezy day, and hardly anyone was outside. Once at the airport, I had to wait an hour for my plane. I HATE WAITING! Calm down, Hermione. You're okay. But, when I got on, I hardly had to wait any longer. I had a window seat, and just as the plane was getting ready to take off, a short, slender man sat down beside me.  
"Hello, ma'am."  
"Hello," I replied, thinking he was probably just a polite man who wanted to acknowledge my presence.   
"Er- you wouldn't happen to be Hermione Granger? The auror?" he asked timidly.  
I gave him a quizzical look. "Are you a muggle?"  
"I saw your picture on the news," he explained hurriedly. "And no, I'm a wizard."  
"Yes, I am Hermione Granger, but really. You shouldn't be talking about magic in public," I said, annoyed.  
"Yes, yes. I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself. I am Geoffrey Malfoy."  
"Are you related to Draco Malfoy?"  
"Yes! He's told me about you," he said, "How you gave Snape the Defense against the Dark Arts position."  
I just waited. He must have noticed, because he hurried on, "I'm his brother."  
The plane was rising in the air. I decided to be nice to him. I was in a good mood.  
"That's nice." End of conversation.  
He gave me a disappointed look, and picked up his book, and began to read. It was a biography on Dumbledore. I must confess, I was intrigued by this out-going man, who claimed he was Draco Malfoy's brother, but I knew I couldn't be intrigued. I had work to do.  
"Liar," I hissed.  
"What?" he asked, looking confused.  
"Liar. Draco Malfoy doesn't have a brother. And if he did, that wouldn't make you him."  
"That may be so, but you can't hurt me, Granger," he hissed back.  
"Why is that?" I asked, still in a threatening tone.  
"You don't have any proof."  
Now, I knew that I didn't have any proof, but I had reason enough to believe that he was Colin Creevey.  
**************************************************************************  
It all happened so fast, I didn't know what was happening. One moment we were hurling insults at each other, and attracting the whole plane's attention, and the next, we were sitting in our seats, staring at each other with such admiring passion, I could feel a fire burning in between us. That's when it me. We were in love, and there was nothing I could do. Oh, Ron! I thought despairingly. Help!  
**************************************************************************  
We were talking, trying to be polite, but it was almost impossible. When he was half-way through a sentance, it hit me. I couldn't kill him! What to do? What to do? I would have to hide. Ron was going to hate me. I knew it. I knew he was dead, but I couldn't help it. He wouldn't like this.   
"Colin, I can't kill you," I said. "I don't have a choice, but I can't. I was sent to kill you, but I can't."  
"I was sent to kill you, too," he replied matter-of-factly.   
I screamed and stood up.  
"But I won't!" he finished.  
"Why not?" I asked.  
"Because- this may sound crazy- but I love you."  
I smiled, and we both knew. We had already known we were in love, but now we knew we were probably going to be sent to Azkaban because of it. Unless I acted quickly.  
"Wait," I had suddenly realized something. "Who sent you? I thought you were the one in control?"  
"I sent myself," he replied. "You're probably wondering why I'd get in trouble for that."  
"I am," I chose my words carefully. "But do I want to know?"  
"Yes," he said. "But now, just believe me when I say: There are also second death-eaters. And they, I admit, are more powerful than I ever will be."  
"I understand."  
The plane landed, and Colin and I got off and began to run. The passengers on the plane just stared. We had given away information about the wizarding world to muggles, and right now, what with me running from the ministry, and Colin running from a mob of death-eaters, was the last thing we needed. I knew I would have to use the knowledge I had always treasured to keep myself and the most wicked person in the world, who I was in love with, away from the danger...  
**************************************************************************  
A/N: Whew! It's very hard to write a G happening on an airplane that has to end exactly the way I planned. Hope you enjoyed it after all my hard work. Oh, yeah. I promised a nightmare... I decided to save that for the next story. Hasta!  



	5. Default Chapter

Part 5: It Has to End  
A/N: J.K. Rowling owns everything except for the plot, which I, wonderful Delacour6 own. Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!  
  
We were out of the airport. A cab pulled up in front of us, and we hurried inside. We were at our destination soon.   
"Thank you," I said quickly, and we ran before the driver could demand any money from us.  
We kept running until we came to the beginning of the woods by the park. Then, of course, we took a deep breath and ran inside. I looked at my watch. 11:47. We had been running a while when Colin announced that he couldn't run anymore. Now, a lot of convenient things had happened to make my life interesting around now. And of course, in the woods, at 11:58, we ran into another old friend.   
"Hermione! Er- Neville, right?" he exclaimed.  
"No, it's Colin," Colin replied, sounding annoyed.  
"Sorry," said Lupin, "You know, you'd better hurry. It's nearly midnight, and- and- there's a full moon..."  
"Oh, no!" I cried. "Colin... he can't run anymore. Could you....?" I asked.  
"Happy to. Nice seeing you," he cried. And he ran off to save us from being bitten by him.  
"Colin, can't you at least walk?" I asked.  
"I- I guess so..." he said. "Well, I mean..."  
"Well, let's try."  
He could walk. I could walk. Nothing could go wrong. Except...  
"Colin, I think we're going the wrong way..."  
"How could we be going the wrong way?" he asked. "We're not even trying to go anywhere in particular.  
"No. I mean, I think I hear Lupin. That kind of wrong way," I whispered.  
"I think you're forgetting something," he replied casually. "I can kill him a lot faster than he can bight either of us."  
"Colin! Don't kill him! Please?" I asked, desperate.  
"Sorry," he said. "You'll just have to endure it. That is, if it is him."  
I shook my head glumly. I knew that the noise was Lupin. I knew that we would cross paths. And I knew that Colin meant he was wicked enough to kill even Sirius if he ever had any trouble with him. And I knew he was capable of killing.   
Sure enough, a crazed, half human, half wolf strode into our path. And, it was Lupin. Colin took out his wand and strode up to him.   
Pointing his wand at Lupin's face, he yelled, "Avada Kedavra!!!"  
I covered my eyes, but when I opened them Lupin was alive, and Colin was writhing around on the forest floor, screaming in pain. I concluded from this that Colin had missed, and had then been bitten by Lupin. As I began to walk towards Colin, the wolf ran off.   
When I finally came to my senses, I stopped walking towards Colin. I was the top student at Hogwarts all the years I was there, and I had more common sense than that. He had been bitten by a werewolf. Therefore, he would become a werewolf in a matter of seconds. So, I did the only reasonable thing to do. I ran.   
**************************************************************************A/N: Poor Colin. Actually, I personally think he deserved it. Trying to kill Lupin! Really, what was he thinking? Ok, I'll shut up now. Nightmare time!  
**************************************************************************  
  
I stopped running when I found a cave underneath a tree. I climbed in, sat against a rock, and went to sleep. My mistake. As people usually do when asleep, I dreampt. Too bad I didn't have anything good in my life. I mean let's survey my life here. I'm born. I go to Hogwarts where I torture myself taking too many classes. Then, at my graduation, my true love asks me to marry him, right before Voldemort comes bursting through the door and kills him. I then become an auror and I am shut away from everyone I know. I finally meet Colin, here, who is bitten by a werewolf, and now I don't have any human contact, because I don't have my best friend, Harry Potter's phone number. I can't really make a good dream out of that, now can I? So, of course, I had a nightmare. When it began, I was sitting in a chair, talking to Harry and laughing. Ron sat down next to me, and all three of us started talking. All of the sudden, Ron's face changed to Voldemort's. Then, to Colin's. And, soon, to a werewolf's. The werewolf bit Harry, and I woke up, my best friend's screams ringing in my ears. I knew what it meant. And I knew, this time, I might not be able to help. But I would try. I had to.   
**************************************************************************  
I began to run out of the cave, but just as I reached the door, a snarling figure jumped out at me. Colin. I screamed and backed into the cave. He was soon gone. The moon was shining on the stone that I had been leaning against while I was asleep. I saw writing. I leaned towards it, and read:  
He is here.  
Then, I knew. I dashed out of the cave. I had to hurry. I came to a clearing, where I found Colin, who had transformed back into an evil wizard, and, of course, Harry. Harry looked up at me.  
"Hermione!"  
I just stood there. My face showed a look of loathing. Harry obviously knew I wasn't looking at him, because he turned around to look at Colin.  
"Why are you looking at him like that?" he asked.  
"Sorry," I replied, "Ministry secret."  
Harry took my harsh tone rather personally. He turned away to look back at Colin. The disgusting vermin was looking at Harry in a not unkind way. In fact, I could see his old look of admiration glimmering beneath his eye lids.   
"Hi, Hermione. It's Harry!" he squealed, sounding much like Neville.  
So far, I had been forgiving. Ginny... okay. Lupin... okay. But Harry? That was asking too much. Far too much.   
"Harry," I said, choosing my words carefully. "I can't tell you why, for certain ministry safety reasons, but... STAND BACK AND RUN!!!"  
"Hermione, what's the problem," he asked in a tone not unlike mockery.  
"Harry. I'm going to have to tell you," I said, "He is evil. And he is very much so. He killed Ginny. He tried to kill Lupin. And now..."  
Harry was staring at me disbelievingly. However, he turned and walked away.  
I turned to Colin. "You little-"  
"Go away."  
I stared. His childish remark surprised me. It set me off guard. He was good. Too good.  
"Colin, is there something- What- How-" I didn't know how to react.  
Suddenly, he lunged. I knew it. It was a trick. I reached for my wand. But it was too late.  
**************************************************************************A/N: Please review. Next part will be last. And, probably the last for my non-humor fics, too. The next part will come out pretty soon. Just kidding! One more paragraph. One last paragraph in the series. Here it is. Yup, right now.   
**************************************************************************  
Everything began to go black. I saw Harry rush out behind a tree and I heard his scream. Then, it was the end. I vaguely saw a face. And then I realized who's. It was his. His. The face looked at me, and grinned. I smiled back.   



End file.
